Percy Jackson Lives to Annoy
by chaosxxx
Summary: "Something in me must've snapped, because I didn't even really give a damn about anything anymore. I just flipped everyone off and left. Like a badass." After being betrayed by his friends and family, Percy snaps, and leaves. Hundreds of years later, everyone realizes that the Percy they once knew is gone, and in his place, is a crazy blue-headed maniac that craves pancakes.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** This is my first time posting a story on here, so yeah... I'm still figuring everything out and stuff. All comments are welcome, except for uncreative insults, because if you don't have something nice to say, then make sure it's witty. And I'm sorry if it's the same old "Percy gets betrayed" and "anti-Percabeth" story, but some people actually enjoy that kind of stuff. I'm trying to make it more creative and original as the story moves on though, so haters, please bear with me.

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan

-Percy's POV-

I remember back when I was 17, I was cheated on by my girlfriend for my stupid half brother.

All my friends left me, in favor of my stupid half brother.

My dad forgot all about me, and his new pride and joy became my stupid half brother.

My mom and stepfather were brutally murdered at the grubby, grimy hands of my stupid half brother.

My baby half sister died, all because of my stupid half brother.

My point? My stupid half brother, Orion, demolished my life, and for that I now hate him.

You may be wondering, "How did a simple demigod destroy the 'Great Perseus Jackson's' life?"

Well, when he first came to Camp Half-Blood, I saved him from the Hydra. Nobody was there at the time, so they didn't immediately know what was going on when they all rushed in to investigate the shrieks of Orion. Instead of telling the correct story of how I boiled the Hydra's blood, therefor killing it, Orion was quick to say, "I dunno, I just somehow boiled the blood of that, that _thing_! But I don't think I could do it again..."

And when I was just about to scoff and laugh at the kid's antics, everyone started whispering in excitement, completely believing that, that... dumb turd-ling's lie! But, I let it pass. I wasn't one to seek out others' attention, and honestly? It was getting late, and I didn't feel like a fight. So I gave him this one.

But that was just the beginning, and now, I sooo regretted giving him that one.

I guess I could sorta see why everyone liked him. He wasn't bad looking; he had an oval face, with pale skin and blue eyes. The Aphrodite girls just couldn't seem to get enough of his "sexy, wavy raven locks of obsidian" or whatever. That, and the kid wasn't that bad with a sword or bow, which made up for his lack of control over water (no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't teach him how to even summon a drop!). He was 16, apparently the "perfect dating age," so almost all of the girls had his picture on their headboard. He was a jerk to me, and a hero to everyone else, so I dropped it.

He became the new unofficial leader of Camp, because while I hate to admit it, he was like Hitler... a bad person who knew exactly how to lead people into following him and his cause. And in this case, his "cause" was hating me.

I was actually pretty pissed and hurt, because to me, being the unofficial leader of Camp, the guy people always came to, meant that they trusted me. It meant that my friends, my _family_ were looking to me for support, comfort, to help solve their problems... and I suppose that was all just a lie. They were all just sheep, looking to follow the coolest shepherd.

I guess I didn't look fucked up about it enough, because Orion (I absolutely _refused_ to call him _Rion_ ) then started taking... _drastic_ measures.

He and some others "pranked" me daily, for apparently "pranking" them. Allow me to elaborate: Orion claimed that I was the one who burned down the Hermes and Ares cabins, so they beat me up and burned all my clothes. Orion claimed that I stole sentimental items, like pictures and weapons given by parents, and hid them under my bed. The Aphrodite cabin dyed my hair rainbow colors, and started calling me "faggot," (which I found highly offensive, because, Nico, my little brother/cousin, was gay), and the Demeter cabin put poison ivy in my food.

Everyone had turned to the Dark Side; Team Orion.

I grew depressed, and made a mental list of everyone that hadn't left me yet;

-Mom

-Poseidon

-Paul

-My baby half sister, Willa

-Annabeth

-Grover

-Nico

-Thalia

-The rest of the seven, and maybe the few friends I had in New Rome

And that was just about it.

So guess what happened next?

Mom and Paul were brutally murdered by _somebody_ in their own home, and Willa had starved to death in the cupboard, where the murderer had supposedly locked her in.

And when I found out, I of course, was beyond devastated. I had lost my mother, the woman who had _raised_ me, the only good stepfather that I'd ever had, and my one-year-old sister. I spent the next week sobbing my eyes out in my cabin.

I couldn't consult to Grover, because he was busy with his Lord of the Wild duties. Nico was always running missions for his dad in the Underworld, and Thalia was with the hunters. That, and neither Nico nor Thalia were the type of people that showed sympathy, and their emotional advice sucked. I wasn't even thinking about the Romans at the time.

So, I went to Annabeth.

I had been in my cabin all week, but she knew what had happened to my parents, so I thought she would understand. Besides, it wasn't like she ever made an attempt to come see and comfort me anyhow.

So I went to the Athena Cabin one evening in hope of finding Annabeth there, and find her I did.

Yes, I found her.

Naked in bed with Orion.

I left in silence.

She came running back to me, crying for forgiveness, babbling about how I was never there, so I threw the engagement ring I was going to give her at her head, which hit her and left a satisfying (despite tiny) scratch.

The next day, Orion was running around camp with, I'll admit, a pretty sweet looking sword, claiming that our dad had visited him in his dreams last night.

Well, me being an obtuse optimist, didn't believe him, in favor of assuming he stole the sword from the Ares Cabin or something like that.

But then Poseidon actually showed up at breakfast, and declared that Orion was "the best demigod in the history of heroes!"

Campers were whistling, clapping, and cheering for Orion.

They were whispering, pointing, and snickering at me.

Something in me must've snapped, because I didn't even really give a damn about anything anymore. I just flipped everyone off and left.

Like a badass.

I spent the next week plotting my escape from camp.

I snuck into the forge and crafted a sword made of Stygian iron and celestial bronze. The edges were jagged but sharp, and the handle was like a gladius', with dark blue leather wrapped around it. It was about 4 feet long, and I didn't bother naming it, because it was only supposed to be a temporary weapon.

I shoved some nectar, ambrosia, drachmas, dollars, and a medical kit into an old backpack I found in my closet, and then left on a Friday night, while everyone was at dinner.

The last thing I heard was Dionysus freak out about how he felt someone leave camp, but couldn't tell who it was.

The next few months I spent in Alaska.

I got a job as a barista at a Starbucks, and only used the money for food.

I slept in the forest, and wore the same grey T-shirt and jeans everyday.

Whenever I started to stink, I would wash in the nearby streams.

You may be wondering, "What exactly were you planning on doing with yourself, Perce?"

Well, I was trying to save up enough money to start my own bank account.

It took a year, but I managed to save up a few thousand dollars. I put all of it into investments, and then left Alaska.

The next few things I did I had planned to do since I first left Camp:

\- Dropped Riptide off at the Hunters' camp, and left a note asking Artemis to return it to Zoe.

\- Ate a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. They said Laden was hard, but I beat him with my DIY sword.

\- Dyed the roots of my hair dark blue, so I would be a permanent blue-head for the rest of my immortal life.

\- Got a tattoo of my dream sword on my back. Probably a dumb move on my part, considering I wouldn't ever be able to disguise myself without a shirt on again.

The next few things I definitely did NOT plan:

\- Got my left hand cut off (I paid Hephaestus to make me a robotic one that worked just as well as my old hand).

\- Got my right foot cut off (Again, I paid Hephaestus some moola).

\- Beefed up (Not that I'm complaining, but Aphrodite somehow found me, and wouldn't leave me the fuck alone).

\- Got blessed by Hestia and became her first champion ever (Now I can control fire, summon food, and can heal and instill hope in a person).

Yes, I was a successful, nomadic demigod.

Hestia gave me missions to save random demigod children and bring them to the camps or Hunters. I have no idea why, but they all loved me for some reason, despite my crazy appearance and eccentric personality.

The Mist disappeared 100 years after my betrayal, and the mortals surprisingly accepted the fact that the gods were their rulers. Although I was pretty sure there was a secret group of mortals that were plotting against the gods...

I hunted monsters for fun, and traded the spoils of war for stuff I needed, which was how I paid Hephaestus.

So yeah, I ran around America like a crazy person, killing monsters, trading spoils, and saving demigods.

And everything was going fine, until the Fates thought it would be funny to send me back to Camp Bad-Blood.

By the way, have I mentioned that I have a strange theory that I've gone insane?


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** My second chapter. It's kinda short. I'll try my best to update every few days, cause it's summer vacation (U)! So I hope you all appreciate this chapter and please review. P.S. -Do I have to put the disclaimer in every chapter?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson, although I'm pretty sure Rick Riordan does.

-Third Person's POV-

Nobody realized Percy had left Camp Half-Blood for a month.

It wasn't until Orion showed his true colors, did they realize what they had lost.

Annabeth, Orion, and two other campers had gone on a quest to kill the Minotaur. Once they found him, Annabeth got hurt, and the two other campers were too inexperienced to do anything. When the three of them looked to Orion for help, they found him screaming and crying behind a tree.

Annabeth broke up with Orion, and the two other campers told the whole camp what had happened, even swearing it on the River Styx.

Orion was forced to admit that it was Percy who killed the Hydra, and had blamed everything on Percy.

"Gods," Annabeth said, "It was Orion this whole time... And to think I dated that bastard!"

"Where is Percy, anyways?" Travis Stoll asked. "I think we should apologize to him for, you know... burning all his clothes."

"And hiding poison ivy in his food," Katie said sadly.

"And throwing stones at him," Clarisse growled to herself.

"Okay, okay," Annabeth said, "We get it... Do you guys... think he'll want me to be his girlfriend again?"

"Of course!" Connor Stoll said enthusiastically, but on the inside, none of them were so sure. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, after all, something that their betrayal might've broken a while ago.

They searched the whole camp, but there wasn't one sign of Percy.

"When was the last time anyone saw him?" Annabeth asked the campers.

None of the guilt ridden children remembered.

"Uh... I think a month ago?" somebody said sheepishly.

"All of his stuff was in his cabin!" another said.

"He must've been kidnapped," Annabeth confirmed.

And so the search began.

Quests for finding Percy were sent out, but no trace of him was found.

The Hunt was told to look for him, too. When Thalia found out what had happened to her favorite cousin, she was livid.

Nico was also told to keep an eye out. It really hurt Nico, hearing that what he considered his only family got betrayed like that. Hades said that Percy's soul wasn't in the Underworld, so he couldn't have been dead. Nico searched day and night for his cousin, but it was no use.

Grover was extremely upset with what had happened. For some reason, he couldn't find Percy using their bond. None of the dryads, naiads, or satyrs were ever as friendly as they used to be, and even sometimes threw stuff at the people who were close to Percy.

Poseidon went into a deep depression when he realized what he had done, and the seas were almost always restless. There were more earthquakes, hurricanes, and tsunamis than ever before.

When the Mist disappeared, everything turned to chaos, and the search parties for Percy were put on hold. It took 50 years for the whole thing to get sorted out, and by then, the demigods were more lost than ever.

Only a few gods knew exactly where and who Percy was: Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Athena, and Hestia, along with a few minor gods.

When Percy traded, he went under the code name Zach, and pretended he was a mortal champion of Hestia. He always wore a black hoodie with leather sleeves, fingerless gloves, ripped, dark blue jeans, and brown leather boots that could weather almost anything.

Demigods started showing up at Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, and the Hunters' camp, saying that they were saved from abusive parents or monsters by a man with fire powers.

Leo was he only demigod with fire powers known, but he swore on the Styx that it wasn't him. Plus, the demigods that were saved said the man who saved them could heal and summon food.

The mortals were told stories about the great Percy Jackson, and how he led the Greek demigods into the Battle of Manhattan. They were told stories of all the monsters he defeated, and how he willingly jumped into Tartarus for the girl he loved. They were told stories about how he defeated Gaea, the Giants, and the Titans, and how the Greek campers betrayed him, in favor of his pitiful brother.

The campers that survived the second Titan War (and Orion) were made minor gods, before everyone realized what had happened, so they were always the ones leading the search parties. Well, everyone except Orion, that is. He just moped around Camp while everyone glared at him.

Nobody saw Percy for exactly 1,000 years.

That is, until one faithful day...


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Third chapter. The reason why I'm updating so often is because I've already written out the first 5 or something chapters, but I've been busy today, and I like to reread everything before I post. By the way, as I am writing this, fireworks is going off. Happy almost Fourth of July! Anyways, please review, and be open minded about my overly cliche PJO story.

 **Disclaimer:** I most definitely do _not_ own Percy Jackson, yet Rick Riordan does.

-Percy's POV-

It was a warm, uncomfortably humid and muggy Monday in July.

I was camping out in a forest in Colorado, just minding my own business, when suddenly, Hestia flashed in in a swirl of flames.

"Percy," she said grimly, "I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Bad-Blood?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Why?"

"The demigods are in trouble," Hestia said worriedly, "A new threat is rising... Eros."

"The primordial of love?" I chuckled, "Like, a stronger, male version of Aphrodite?"

"No," Hestia said, "Unlike Aphrodite, he really, REALLY knows how to use the power of love as a weapon. Never underestimate love, Percy."

I nodded, having complete trust in Hestia, and taking her advice to heart. I had heard her say it a million times, but it just seemed to mean more this time.

"Love was what snapped me," I said apathetically, "Loving and trusting people can kill you like no blade or arrow."

"Exactly," Hestia said, "Which is why Eros is more powerful than people give him credit for. I need you to be at Camp Half-Blood by noon tomorrow. You don't have to tell the campers who you really are, Percy. But please, be careful, my champion. You're like a son to me."

And with that, Hestia flashed out.

That night, I fell asleep by the embers of my fire, and dreamt about the feeling of love.

-Line Break-

-Third Person's POV-

Camp Half-Blood was a wreck.

The campfire was just embers, and dark gray in color. The immortal campers were depressed. The mortal campers were freaking out at the thought of their first real war. The nature spirits were grumpy, and the sky was cloudy. It was muggy out, and there were mosquitos everywhere.

All in all, it was just a really crappy Monday.

But then, there was a figure in the distance.

It was a man, about 6'2 in height, muscular but lean in shape, and looked about 19-20.

He was wearing a black hoodie with black leather sleeves that covered his face, ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, and dark brown boots that stopped just under his knees.

He also had a belt on, with a silver sheath, and a bow and quiver full of black arrows slung over his shoulder. On the other shoulder, he had a worn, black backpack with a broken strap.

A bunch of squealing and laughing young campers ran to him with open arms, getting the attention of most of the camp. Several older campers also stepped forward, smiling warmly, and walked towards the man.

The little campers jumped into the guy's arms, who was laughing merrily, while the older campers gave him a warm hug.

The other campers were shocked and surprised.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded, stepping forward, "Take off your hood!"

"Wow, thanks for the welcome," the stranger said sarcastically, earning him chuckles and laughs.

Annabeth blushed and glared at him angrily. "What do you have to hide, stranger?"

"Um, how bout my face?" he said as if it were obvious, which it was. By now, almost everyone was laughing.

Annabeth growled, and stepped forward with her dagger in hand.

"Woah, woah," the guy said, putting down the two kids he was holding, and raising his hands up in surrender. "I come in peace. Just chill out, kay?"

"Who are you?!" Annabeth snapped.

"Just a demigod! I swear it on Styx!" Thunder rumbled in the background. "Honestly, she'd castrate me if I swore on her name and lied."

"Zach, did you bring another demigod?" asked a little daughter of Demeter.

"Yes," "Zach" said smugly.

"Where?" a bucktoothed son of Hermes asked.

"Here," Zach grinned, pointing with his thumbs at himself.

"You're staying?!" a little daughter of Zeus squealed excitedly, "Will you stay in my cabin?!"

"What about my cabin?" an older son of Apollo pretended to joke (he was being serious, but he didn't wanna make himself look uncool in front of his sibs).

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to Annabeth, who was steaming.

"Whoever said you could stay in our camp?" she demanded angrily.

"Um, a bunch of people just now," Zach said, "And don't you kind of have to take me in, considering I'm a demigod?"

"You could go to the Roman camp," Annabeth huffed.

"And pass the burden of sheltering and feeding me on to them?" Zach joked. "Nah, that's okay, but thanks for the offer!"

Annabeth growled in frustration at being outsmarted.

"Fine!" she snapped, before grinning maliciously. "You can stay in the Hermes cabin."

Just then, a symbol appeared above Zach's head. It was a glowing, flaming orange hearth.

Everyone gasped, while Zach smirked.

"I'm a champion of Hestia," he explained to the shocked faces.

"B-but there isn't a Hestia cabin!" Annabeth stuttered.

"That's okay," Zach shrugged, "I prefer the sky as my roof anyhow."

"Wait," Grover said, stepping forward. His horns were really long and curled, he had a long beard, and he looked more tired than he did 1,000 years ago. Being the immortal Lord of the Wild really did a number on the poor goat. "If you're this 'Zach' that's been bringing campers here, then that must mean you're at least a thousand years old!"

"Technically, it doesn't," Zach said thoughtfully, "But, yeah. I'm about 1,020 and three quarters years old."

The immortal campers gasped in shock.

"You're the same age as us!" Connor Stoll exclaimed.

"That I am," Zach said grimly. "Now, I know I'm old, but I promise I'm not senile unlike SOME people," he said, looking at Annabeth, making everyone laugh, and said girl blush and growl angrily.

"Well, at least I'm not a sneaky idiot that just waltzes into other people's camps!" she countered.

Most of the campers glared angrily at her, but Zach just chuckled.

"Your cruel and extremely unworthily witty words wound me," he said, "And they said family was supposed to be loving."

Almost everyone laughed, and Annabeth stomped away angrily.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Okay, now that I've posted the first four chapters that were already written ahead of time, I'm gonna have to start writing out the rest of this and stuff. In other words, updates are gonna be slower, depending on the situation. Most likely, I'll say ahead of time if I'm not gonna be updating for a while. And let me know if there are any similar PJO fanfictions that seem like I have material copied from them, cause I wouldn't know. I don't want to seem like I'm copying any specific stories (other than the 'Percy gets betrayed' plot, which I have no idea _where_ that originated from). Anyways, Happy (almost) Fourth of July! Again! And review! PLEASE!... and thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. I don't. That's a fact.

-Third Person's POV-

After Annabeth left, the campers that knew Zach started asking questions.

"I thought you were a mortal champion of Hestia?" an older son of Apollo asked.

"Seriously, please sleep in my cabin with me!" the little daughter of Zeus begged.

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Where did you live?"

"Can I touch your bow?"

"Okay, okay," Zach said, "Slow down, one at a time, one at a time! I've only got one brain! Kylie, you go first."

"Are you really going to sleep outside?" the little daughter of Zeus whined.

"Yes, I am. Johnny?"

"You said you were a mortal," the older camper of Apollo said.

"Sorry, I lied," Zach shrugged, "The gods are gonna be all over me now, wondering who's child I am. Monica?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Zach answering tons and tons of questions.

Chiron and Mr. D came over at one point, asked a few questions concerning where he was gonna sleep with the harpies and stuff, but Zach just said he'd be sleeping in the fire of the pavilion, which had risen significantly since his arrival, and was now bright orange in color.

Before they all knew it, it was dinner time, and Zach had to order all of his lingerers to go to the pavilion for food.

When they got there, all the campers sat down at their respectable tables, and immediately started offering a place next to them to Zach, who kindly refused.

Instead, he took a seat down by the fire, and summoned an orange for himself, throwing the peels in the fire as an offering to Hestia.

"Hey Zach, can I have some macaroni and cheese?" Kylie, a 4 year old daughter of Zeus asked.

While they could only see his mouth beneath his hood, they all knew he had an eyebrow raised.

But, none the less, he summoned a big place of white cheddar macaroni in front of Kylie, who squealed in delight and immediately dug in.

Multiple other campers asked for food, all of which Zach complied to, until Annabeth got up and stomped over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Um... Eating this orange?" he said, holding up his half eaten fruit in a "duh" tone.

Annabeth growled. "Don't get smart with me! The campers here are supposed to be eating the camp food! It's healthier!"

"Can you prove that?" Zach asked.

Annabeth shrieked in frustration, "Why are you trying to cause so much trouble here!"

"Last time I checked, it was you who stomped angrily over to me, not the other way around," Zach said.

"Stop trying to act innocent!" Annabeth growled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hey!" Johnny, a 16 year old son of Apollo exclaimed, "It's a free country, we're allowed to eat whatever we wanna eat!"

"Well this is a camp," Annabeth snapped at him, "There are rules!"

"Well, maybe I don't wanna be here then!" Johnny snapped.

Annabeth gasped, and stumbled back in shock, "Y-you can't leave here!"

"If I can't leave this place, then it's more of a prison than a camp!"

"He's got a point you know," Zach said airily.

Annabeth glared at him. "Fine, if you wanna leave and go and get yourself killed like the inexperienced little nobody you are, then go ahead! I'm not stopping you!"

"Okay, okay, let's not do anything drastic here!" Zach said with a worried chuckle.

"What would you care?!" Annabeth screeched at him, "You don't care about his wellbeing like I do!"

"Did you seriously just say that?" Zach asked, "Now that's just a lie to us all!"

"What?! I didn't lie!" she snapped.

"You said that you were a daughter of Athena," Zach said, with a disappointed shake of his head, "But no daughter of Athena would say such a stupid thing."

Annabeth screamed angrily, before lunging at Zach with her dagger, catching him off guard, and stabbing him in the shoulder, while ripping his hood off.

"Get the fuck off me, Annabitch!" Zach growled, shoving her roughly to the ground with his good arm.

The whole camp looked at Zach in shock.

He had short but wavy dark blue hair, with the sides shaved off. He wore a plain white mask that covered everything but his eyes, nostrils, and mouth. What skin he was showing was tan, and his iris were sea green, while his pupils were the color of a golden fire, and gave you a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

Zach ripped the dagger out of his shoulder, and placed his hand over his stab wound. It glowed a bright, golden orange, and all that was left was a scar.

"Talk about anger issues," he growled, "Maybe you should take anger management classes, because recklessness isn't a good color on you, Annabitch."

Annabeth looked up at him in shock, before grabbing her bloody dagger and scrambling away.

"Freakin' bitch needs to control herself," Zach growled.

But little did he know, that backstabbing bitches were the least of his problems.


End file.
